


Think Before You Drink

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Saturday Night Fry
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria makes an important discovery... slightly too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think Before You Drink

**Author's Note:**

> In the original radio sketch, Doctor John Fordyce was played by Stephen Fry and Jenny Flamisto by Emma Thompson.

Victoria had seen enough laboratories by now that she could form a decent estimate of the owner's character from the state of his lab. Her earlier impression of Doctor Fordyce was confirmed: he was unquestionably a mad scientist.

"What's this?" Jamie asked, picking up a fuming beaker.

There was a notebook nearby, which Victoria glanced through. "'Floric 19,'" she read.

"And what does it do?"

Victoria peered at Doctor Fordyce's notes, trying to decipher the crabbed handwriting. "Hypnotism... telekinesis... ventriloquism... It would seem to confer all manner of strange powers."

"Oh, a magic potion." Jamie nodded, apparently satisfied with that explanation. "Well, if we're going to escape from here and stop yon Flamisto woman, we'll need all the help we can get."

Victoria, still puzzling out the handwriting, was listening with half an ear. "...And it turns whoever drinks it into a woman. Jamie! Doctor Fordyce isn't Jenny Flamisto's accomplice, he _is_ Jenny Flamisto! Jamie?"

She looked up. Instead of Jamie, a pretty young woman stood beside her. In one hand she held the empty beaker; the other was clutching her kilt, which was now several sizes too big.

"I think ye could have mentioned that part sooner," she grumbled.


End file.
